Tradimento
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: Feliciano ya no aguanta más ver sufrir a Ludwig, por lo que decide tomar una importante pero dolorosa decisión que puede costarle su amistad con el alemán.


Desde esta mañana, Ludwig no había vuelto a casa y ya era de noche y tarde. Feliciano, con el cuerpo vendado por su compañero alemán, se quedó reposando en casa por orden de él, ya que, como decía, "Un hombre herido o con el más mínimo rasguño o defecto no sirve de nada en el campo de batalla." Los dos compartían habitación a pesar de que uno era soldado raso y otro capitán y nadie sabía por qué, pero se sospechaba que había un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos a pesar de todas sus diferencias.

El italiano estaba echado en la cama del alemán, agarrado fuertemente a su almohada y refugiándose entre sus sábanas que olían bastante bien, olían a él. Estaba mirando la puerta fijamente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle por las mejillas, pensando cosas negativas sobre la situación de su compañero. ¿Y si lo habían capturado y torturado? O peor aún, ¿y si había muerto? Se fiaba de Kiku, el japonés que era aliado de los dos, pero a él también lo podían derrocar, aunque Feliciano no era el indicado para estar buscando los puntos débiles de los demás. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas sin quitarle aún el ojo a la puerta hasta que finalmente escuchó unos pasos pesados por el pasillo que se acercaban cada vez más.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Ludwig entró con cuidado en el cuarto con su uniforme cubierto de sangre y él mismo lleno de heridas. Feliciano se horrorizó al ver esto y rápidamente se levantó. -¿¡Qué haces despierto!?- le gritó el recién llegado. Feliciano asustado se apartó de él y volvió a su propia cama. –Lo siento.- suspiró y cerró la puerta. –Ha sido un día duro para mí… pero volviendo al tema, estás herido y debes descansar.- Se quitó el chaquetón lleno de sangre y agua de lluvia.

-Capitano.- se acercó a él lentamente y entristecido. -¿Por qué no nos rendimos?-

Siempre que Ludwig oía la misma pregunta que le hacía el italiano se enfurecía y le daba un discurso sobre lo que significa ser un soldado y ante todo, un hombre hecho y derecho, pero él siempre le preguntaba lo mismo a pesar de sus sermones. –Vargas, le he explicado lo mismo cientos de veces y mi paciencia se está empezando a agotar.- suspiró. –Así que cállese y déjeme a mí hacer lo correcto para las Potencias del Eje.-

-Llámeme Feliciano.- se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que se sonrojara pero no se girara. –Ludwig, no soporto verte así.- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho llorando de nuevo. –No soporto verte lleno de heridas ni sangre. No soporto que estés todo un día fuera pasando frío y estando exhausto, y ya sé lo que me dirás "Como capitán del ejército alemán debo de aguantar y ordenar a mis tropas para ganar esta guerra", pero tienes tus límites y no puedes hacerlo todo en un día y sin descanso.- hundió el rostro en su espalda llorando.

-Pero es mi deber como capitán.- se giró hacia a él y le apartó las lágrimas cuidadosamente con sus dedos. –Verás como ganamos la guerra, Feliciano.- le sonrió, cosa que hacía rara vez y sólo para animarlo.

El italiano le miró a los ojos aún llorando sin creerle, aunque la verdad es que ni Ludwig se creía a sí mismo. La muerte de su hermano, los aliados cada vez tomando más poder y fuerza, países aliados a Alemania que ya no aguantaban más esta guerra… era imposible ganar, pero él nunca se iba a dar por vencido ni tirar la toalla. Nunca. -¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- se llevó las manos a los ojos. –Kiku también está muy mal, Italia también y Alemania no es menos. Algún día, todos estos hechos recaerán sobre las ya antiguas Potencias del Eje y no podrán ser olvidadas aunque pasen miles de años.-

-Tonterías.- le respondió. –Saldremos victoriosos, te lo aseguro.- dijo serio de nuevo. –Y crearemos un mundo mejor.-

-Ludwig, por favor, dimite.- le suplicó el italiano apartándose la camisa para enseñarle su torso lleno de vendas y heridas, al igual que las manos. –Esto es lo único que estamos sacando de esta guerra. Y aunque no me las enseñes, sé que tú también tienes vendas por todo el cuerpo.- cogió su mano y la acarició contra su mejilla mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su dorso.

Se quedó cabizbajo mientras él también empezaba a llorar, pero tratando de ocultarlo. -¡No puedo!- alzó la voz. -¡No puedo rendirme, es de cobardes!-

-¡No es de cobardes!- alzó también la voz. –¡Si quiero que te rindas es porque no quiero verte sufrir más!-

-¿Crees que es tan fácil hacerlo? Yo sólo sigo órdenes.- apartó la mano de la cara de Feliciano para secarse las lágrimas. –Me siento como una marioneta…-

-Pues háblalo con tu jefe.- le abrazó contra su pecho aún sollozando. –Al fin y al cabo, tú eres Alemania, eres todo el país, todo el pueblo, absolutamente toda Alemania. Creo que serías capaz de hacerle entrar en razón.-

-No, no me hará caso. Además, yo quiero ganar esta guerra.-

Feliciano lo soltó rápidamente molesto. -¡Eso es lo que me molesta! ¡Eres un egoísta que sólo mira por su propio país! ¡Si tanto apreciaras a tus aliados, acabarías con esto!- se fue a su cama y se echó llorando de nuevo.

-Algún día lo entenderás, Feliciano.- le dijo mientras acababa de limpiarse las lágrimas e iba al baño a cambiarse y asearse.

A la mañana siguiente Feliciano se despertó temprano, más que Ludwig. Preparó sus maletas y le dejó una nota en el escritorio a su amigo. Tras esto, se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro sereno con el que dormía, con su pelo cayendo sobre su frente y sin el típico ceño fruncido ni la arruga del entrecejo. Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, el italiano le besó en los labios y abandonó la habitación y a él para no volver nunca más o al menos hasta que abrirá los ojos.

Cumpliendo estrictamente con su horario, Ludwig se despertó temprano como siempre y fue a llamar a su compañero de habitación. –Feliciano, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- nadie le respondía. –Siento haberte gritado ayer y todo lo que te dije, pero...- cuando fue a tocarle, vio que la sábana estaba hueca y no había nadie. Rápidamente fue a mirar al baño y, para su sorpresa, no había nadie tampoco. Se sentó en el filo de su cama pensativo y cuando miró hacia su mesita para ver la hora, detectó la carta que le dejó. La cogió y estiró el folio, leyendo lo siguiente:

"A mi capitano y amigo, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Te estarás preguntando dónde y cómo estoy. Supongo que ya te habrás acercado a mi cama y habrás notado que está vacía. Ludwig, no puedo soportar esta guerra y no, no te obligaré a dimitir, eres un país libre y no puedo ordenarte nada yo, que soy tu subordinado… o quizá ya no. Como he dicho, no puedo hacer que dimitas, pero yo sí que puedo. Tómalo como una traición, tómalo mal o tómalo simplemente como quieras, pero no soporto verte sufrir tanto ni verte cubierto de sangre y heridas, por lo que me iré al bando de los Aliados para hacerte abrir los ojos. Piénsalo, gracias a esta guerra tu hermano desapareció y Alemania y los demás están siendo odiados por medio mundo, aparte de que están en estados lamentables. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

P.D.: Ti amo per siempre, capitano. Scusa, per favore.

Feliciano Vargas, Norte de Italia."

Al leer esto, el mundo se le vino encima al rubio. Apretó la carta fuertemente arrugándola en su puño mientras lloraba lágrimas de angustia. En aquel momento estaba odiándolo todo; la guerra, el hecho de ser un país, a sí mismo, pero, sobre todo, el hecho de que Feliciano se alejara de su lado, pues él era su único amigo de verdad… o incluso algo más, la persona que le hacía aguantar los duros días con su dulce sonrisa.


End file.
